A song of blood and flowers
by Baka-Bookini
Summary: Et si Rhaegar avait survécu au Trident. Et si Lyanna n'était pas morte à la Tour de la Joie. Et si elle avait épousé Robert et était devenu Reine. On dit bien qu'avec des "si" on pourrait mettre Port Réal en bouteille ! (AU)
1. Prologue

_Hello Hello, alors cette fic me trotte dans la tête de puis longtemps, et j'ai quelques bouts de chapitres par ci par là, et voilà elle est sur papier (enfin sur écran) j'espère que ça vous plaira , j'ai changé un peu (beaucoup) le passé des personnages et surtout leurs âges par rapport à l'histoire principales. Mais les détails se sera pour les prochains chapitres !_

 _Disclaimer : n'étant pas une tueuse en série, je ne peux manifestement pas être Georges R.R. Martin. J'ai bien essayé de négocier Rhaegar mais bon ... ça n'a pas mâché ..._

 _Sur ce bonne lecture_

* * *

"Souris petite sœur, aujourd'hui Illyrio nous présente au Khal Drogo, je compte sur toi pour faire bonne impression ...Sinon ..."

C'est sur ces mots que Daenerys commença sa journée .Ainsi donc, Viserys et Ilyrio avaient réussi à convaincre le Khal de venir voir la jeune Targaryen. Depuis le départ de Rhaegar il y a un mois le jeune prince et son hôte conspiraient pour ce "mariage", un doux euphémisme, car Dani savais qu'elle serait vendue au prix d'une armée, c'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle "Le petit Dragon" et le Pentosi avait attendu le départ de l'aîné en mission, pour sceller cette alliance, qui, lorsqu'elle avait était évoqué, l'avait fait rentrer dans une colère noir à l'idée de vendre sa sœur comme une vulgaire marchandise.

X.x.X

Le Khal Drogo et ses sangs coureurs quittaient la cours de Maître Ilyrio, dans le tonnerre des sabots de leurs montures.  
Ça y est, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour, d'après le Pentosi, Drogo avait accepté. Et Rhaegar ne pouvais plus rien y faire.

X.x.X.x.X

De l'autre côté du détroit, au Donjon Rouge, Trois petites filles en robes grises et bleues, couraient vers la chambre de leur Mère en criant :  
-Mère nos bagages sont près, quand partons nous ?! -Rob et Jon pourront jouer avec moi ?  
-Et Sansa ?!  
-Et Arya ?  
Leur mère attendri par la joie de ses filles leurs répondit que le cortège Royal partait le lendemain aux aurores et que oui ils pourront jouer avec leurs cousins, à Winterfel.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est juste un "prologue" (plus au moins), et je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe ! Dites moi se que vous en pensez !_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Hello Hello ! Alors voilà la chapitre 1 qui traîne sur mon tel depuis un bout de temps maintenant et que j'ai essayé d'arranger (je dis bien essayé), je n'en suis pas très fière mais bon._

 _C'est un flash back de la période pré-rébellion, mais où Rhaegar à (contrairement à la version originale) à peine 2 ans de plus que Lyanna, et où il n'est pas encore marié._

 _Disclaimer: je ne possède pas GoT, mais je possède mon clavier, alors je l'utilise._

* * *

-Votre Altesse, votre Altesse, sa Majesté vous a fait mander, il faut y aller !

Sa voix résonnait dans les appartements de la Reine, accompagnée des rires de la petite princesse dragon:

-Si tu arrêtes de m'appeler "Altesse" peut être que je viendrai, lui répondait sa protégé.

Si elle savait, Lyanna ne demandait que ça, mais si son père le Roi venait à l'entendre il la ferait brûler sur le champ et bien que la course lui rappelait ses années à Winterfel il fallait que Daenerys aille voir "le Roi Fou" qui l'avait fait demander. Comme la jeune Stark s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour abdiquer, une voix douce résonna dans les salons privés de la souveraine :

-Elle t'appelera comme il te plaira lorsque vous serez en privé, maintenant file, ton Roi t'appelle.

La Reine avait souri et pris sa petite fille dans ses bras en disant ça, mais le cœur n'y était pas, les ecchymoses sur les bras et le cou de la Dame, ainsi que la tasse de Moon Tea sur la petite table près du divans, prouvaient que Rhaella avait encore subit la folie croissante de son époux et frère, elle offrit un sourire triste en remarquant que Lyanna examinait ses bras avec cet air soucieux qu'elle arborait parfois lorsqu'un des princes ou princesse étaient malade ou blessé, elle se redressa et ordonna à la jeune dame de compagnie d'emmener la fillette chez son père. La jeune fille acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte en compagnie de Dany qui l'avait déjà dépassé, elle songea que la petite fille méritait bien son nom "du Typhon". En arrivant au seuil, elle s'assura que Daenerys ne pouvais l'entendre et demanda à sa souveraine :

-Majesté vous allez bien ?

-Aussi bien que possible... soupira la souveraine.

Lyanna hocha la tête, puis en jetant un regard vers la tasse de thé encore fumant :

-Comptez-vous le boire ?

-Je ne sais pas ... je ne veux pas ... je ne veux plus voir de souffrance dans le regard d'un autre enfant comme je la voie aujourd'hui dans les yeux de Rhaegar, Viserys et Daenerys.

Pour accompagner ses mots des larmes roulèrent sur les joues diaphanes de Rhaella. C'est ce moment que choisi la voix grave et mélancolique du Prince héritier pour résonner dans les appartements da sa mère.

-Mère vous êtes l...

Sa question mourut dans sa gorge en voyant les larmes sur le visage de sa bien aimé mère. Son regard passa alors du visage triste et désolé de Lyanna à la tasse de Moon Tea en passant par les marques sur le corps frêle de sa génitrice.

La jeune Stark sentant le malaise s'excusa en disant qu'elle devait rejoindre Daenerys et les laissa en privé.

-Mère vous allez bien ?

A ces mots la Reine souri tristement, toujours cette même question, toujours c'est deux même personnes qui la posait.

-Aussi bien que possible...

Toujours cette même réponse.

Rhaegar aller dire quelque chose mais la Reine l'arrêta :

-Va voir Daenerys, ton père l'a mandé, elle a certainement plus besoin de toi que moi.

-Mère ... êtes-vous sûre ?

-Oui file maintenant, évite à ton père de faire une idiotie que nous regretterons tous.

Elle avait marqué un point en disant ça, et Rhaegar ne pus que se dirigeait vers la salle du trône à contre cœur.

-Bien.

X.x.X

-Ma fille tu es en retard, cela fait bien une demi-heure que je t'ai fait mander !

La petite fille tremblait de peur devant cette homme qu'elle se forçait à appeler Père.

-Votre majesté c'est de ma faute, j'ai mis trop de temps à la préparer, j'en suis navrée, mentit Lyanna.

Le Roi lança un regard furieux à l'effrontée qui avait osé lui répondre, puis à la chevelure en désordre de sa fille.

-Mademoiselle, vous avez une bien particulière vision du mot "préparer", je ne vous est pas mis au service de ma fille pour que vous la coiffiez comme une de vos sauvageonnes.

Toute la cour rit de l'humiliation que le Roi faisait subir à la jeune nordienne, il fallait dire que sa présence à Port Réal n'était que moyennement apprécié par les courtisans, le fait qu'une étrangères soit choisi pour dame de compagnie de la princesse au lieu d'une de leurs filles, les insupportait, de plus la princesse avait exigé n'avoir qu'elle et avait renvoyé celles qu'elle avait déjà, ajoutez à cela le fait que la jeune fille, déjà (trop) proche de la famille royale comme ça, s'entendait comme larrons en foire avec les princes et semblait être entré dans le cœur de la Reine, et cerise sur le gâteau jeune fille louve était d'une beauté qui avait déjà fait tourner toutes les têtes des jeunes gens à marier et on racontait que son père Lord Rickard Stark croulait sous le nombre de demande pour la main de sa fille. Ce fait attisait chez les autres grandes familles la peur que la sauvage venue du Nord ne se rapproche trop du Prince Dragon et qu'il n'en découle un mariage qui signerait la fin de leurs espoirs de voir leur progéniture un jour devenir Reine des sept couronnes.

Mais la voix grave et étonnement dure du Prince héritier mis un terme aux moqueries, en prétendant que c'était lui qui avait ébouriffé les cheveux de sa jeune sœurs.

Le Roi qui n'ayant plus de raisons de s'en prendre à la nordienne, grommela que ce n'était pas l'attitude que devait adopter un Prince héritier, et que leurs enfantillages lui avait fait oublier ce pourquoi il avait appelé sa fille.

L'intéressée essayée quand a elle de se faire de plus en plus petite, regrettant amèrement sa promenade de se matin. Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant innocente dans un monde où même les adultes ne réussissent pas toujours à survivent.

* * *

 _Voili voilou, ce chapitre présente un peu les personnages de bases (un peu), d'autre vont apparaître au fur et à mesure. Et je vais essayer d'alterner entre les flash back et le récit "présent" (on va dire)._

 _Encore une fois désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai pu laisser, je me suis relue mais bon ..._

 _Sinon ... Review ? (Un avis positif ou négatif est toujours bon à prendre, tant qu'il est constructif)_


End file.
